Across, the Universe
by Ocein
Summary: Another new chapter. I promised more Bolivia...so, here we go!
1. Chapter 1

**Because music is my best muse, this fic was inspired by Fiona Apple's rendition of "Across the Universe." **

**Warning: mention of drug usage; watch out—things are about to get a little trippy.**

"Olivia, you're simply not at a place right now to will when and where you want to cross over. That last dose of Cortexaphan probably reactivated the neurons. In theory, you would need a series for the neurons to be fully transmittable," Walter lectured, his eyebrows shooting upward, mimicking the movements of his hands.

Besides Gene, they were the only two people in the lab. Peter was away on "business" as his father called it and Astrid was taking a mental health day. The morning started out with a welcoming silence but that soon changed when Walter decided, without asking, to put on his favorite record. It would not have bothered Olivia if he had not had it on repeat for the past hour or so.

Bringing herself back and chewing on what Walter had just said, Olivia bit her bottom lip in deep thought. _But, there has to be a way. I don't have time. _

"Walter, there has to be a way. Come on, think…" Olivia pleaded. She casted the same puppy dog eyes she would often give Peter when she needed something he could offer.

Walter set down the beaker and shut his eyes. After a few seconds of concentration his eyes sprung open.

"I know!" He chuckled, "of course, Peter would not be in favor of this but the right dosage of LSD could spark a transmission and activate the neurons temporarily!"

Olivia's eyes danced with mirth. "I knew you could do it, Walter."

Walter's smiled stopped short and he grew grave. "Agent Dunham, you must not take the drugs. Especially in your current condition you could slip into psychosis or damage your brain cells. You must promise me you will not."

Olivia smiled at the doctor's newfound protective nature. _Just look his son_. She simply nodded and walked away while Walter returned to his work.

She knew where he kept his secret stash. Astrid had been paying close attention to Walter one day and with her few college courses in chemistry she could easily tell what Walter was conjuring up in the lab one day. Astrid immediately told Olivia and Olivia told her she would handle the stash. She put it aside in one of the cabinet drawers for either a rainy day or an emergency. Today could be labeled as either.

Olivia walked over to the draw, smacked her lips, and held out the small bag for Walter to see. God, she was a bad girl and she knew it.

"Walter, what is this?" Olivia held up high.

He walked over to where the agent stood stoically. He looked her straight in the face and with a blank expression he replied, "LSD." And without a second thought he walked away to return to his work.

Olivia nodded her head and put the small bag back in the cabinet. _Perfect_.

**More chapters to come. What did you think? Don't you love it when Olivia plays the bad girl? Will Peter let her watch Walter after this incident? Hmm….**

**Reviews are love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I had to upload it again because it wasn't showing on the posting board. Just for the record, I have not tried any such drugs, but I did do a bit of research about it. Warning: drug use. **

A semester in Narcotics was enough for Olivia to know how to use the drug but not enough to prepare her for the actual trip. Watching Walter fill the syringe once, Olivia did her best to mimic his actions. Praying for the best, she injected the drug into her right upper thigh. The syringe dropped to the floor in synchronized time with her body hitting the couch.

Half sprawled on the couch in the lab Olivia closed her eyes, exhaled, and waited.

**X**

"What is wrong with you, Walter?" Peter asked his voice rising indicating annoyance.

After Peter finished with his 'business' he picked up his father at the lab around 6:00. Walter met Peter outside and didn't think twice about Olivia's lingering presence in the lab. It wasn't until the pair was grocery shopping that something clicked in that scrambled brain of his.

"Just get us to the lab as quickly as you can. Please. I don't want to be responsible for another accident." Walter refused to tell Peter exactly why they left their groceries forgotten at the supermarket. Another day in the life of the Bishop Boys, Peter thought as he smiled apologetically to the woman at the register.

"Did you forget something in the lab? Did you turn off all the burners?" Peter flipped out his phone from his jean pocket and opened it. "I'll just call Olivia, I'm sure she's around. The woman is nocturnal," Peter scoffed.

"NO!" Walter screamed. Peter closed the phone and did his best to get a good look at his fanatical father all the while driving.

"Is Olivia involved in this? Walter! Answer me!" Peter shouted, momentarily forgetting about the driving and swerving in and out of the lane.

Walter nodded his head and shifted his body to lean against the car window.

_Great. _Peter's gloved hands gripped the steering wheel driving as fast as he could back to the lab. He tried his hardest to stifle the anxious feelings that rose within him like vomit.

**X**

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe_

Although she couldn't articulate it in her current condition, this was nothing like being drugged by Walter. She felt more gone. She felt more alive. She felt in her own world, alone, but one with everything around her at the same time.

She _felt_ everything.

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind,  
Possessing and caressing me._

The couch was soaring and the ceiling was undulating like the great American flag she pledged to. Still lying against the couch, her hands reached high to try and grasp the ceiling. When she finally grasped it, it sucked her through to another plane.

_Jai guru de va om  
Nothings gonna change my world,_

"Hello," she whispered to no one in particular. The swirls of oranges and pinks quickly changed to grays and blacks. And the soft geometrical shapes of hearts and circles vanished and they were replaced by one single black ill-omened crow.

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
That call me on and on across the universe,_

She earnestly wished the light would come back. Never being one to run away from her worst fears, Olivia tilted her head and called to the bird.

"What do you want with me? Why are you sitting there just looking at me? Is something bad going to happen?"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, the scene was replaced with pure darkness.

"Someone help!" she cried to an empty lab.

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they  
Tumble blindly as they make their way  
Across the universe_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about all the mix-up. I had to upload another version of this because I thought it wasn't showing up. Come to find out, thanks to Xeen Cyr, I just had to switch the Ratings. I know some of you had this story on Alert. Please take a second to share your thoughts with me by reviewing! Thanks!**

She earnestly wished the light would come back. Never being one to run away from her worst fears, Olivia tilted her head and called to the bird.

"What do you want with me? Why are you sitting there just looking at me? Is something bad going to happen?"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, the scene was replaced with pure darkness.

"Someone help!" she cried to an empty lab.

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they  
Tumble blindly as they make their way  
Across the universe_

**X**

_Sounds of laughter shades _

_of earth are ringing_

_Through my open ears inciting and inviting me_

It started with a speed walk but turned in to an all out jog to the lab. If Peter's mind wasn't elsewhere he would have been surprised to see his father was jogging closely behind him.

"Someone help!" A voice cried from within the lab that regretfully sounded like Olivia, his Olivia.

Swinging the lab doors open with one mighty push, Peter stopped when he took the first steps in, his eyes scanning the lab for any sign of her. Four seconds later Walter leaned against the doors and huffed next to his son.

"Where is she, son?" Walter asked.

There. Peter ran toward the mature, dust ridden couch in the middle of the lab. Sprawled on the floor in a tangled mess next to the couch was Olivia.

Turning her over quickly it was apparent that something was seriously wrong. Grabbing her arm with one hand and the other cupping the side of her face, Peter called out to her. He was startled to see small pools blood form beneath his hand grasping her arm.

"Olivia. Olivia, wake up. Olivia!" Peter screamed and searched her face for any indication of what was going on with her. It looked like she was having a bad dream, but normally people wake up from bad dreams, right?

"The drugs, Peter, the drugs!" cried Walter finding a spot next to the two of them.

Peter looked at his father with perplexity. "What do you mean, Walter? Walter, focus!" snapped Peter, pulling the upper half of Olivia into his lap.

Walter blinked twice, broke out of his concentration, leaped up from his spot, and headed towards the other side of the room. If Peter wasn't so scared he would be angry, very angry with his father.

"Lysergic acid diethylamide, Peter. She took it. Just check her pupils and pulse," spoke Walter as he searched for the right syringe.

Peter casted his father a look of incredulity but quickly checked her pupils and pulse nonetheless. Her pupils were dilated and her pulse was running wild.

"Oh, Olivia," Peter whispered in a mixture of sorrow, disappointment, and fear.

_  
_**Sorry, I can't help with the cliff hangers. Please share your thoughts with me. Also, anyone notice that in last episode when Olivia speaks to alternate-Charlie that there's a scar on his face? Nick Lane had that same scar. Anyone care to dissect that? I have my own thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! A few chapters after this and it's on to a new idea; I swear they pop up like a litter of bunnies. Please share your thoughts with me. It only takes a few seconds!**

X

Peter casted his father a look of incredulity but quickly checked her pupils and pulse nonetheless. Her pupils were dilated and her pulse was running wild.

"Oh, Olivia," Peter whispered in a mixture of sorrow, disappointment, and fear.

**X**

_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a_

"Olivia"….She could hear it vaguely, like a whisper, but someone was calling out to her in this God awful dream. Was it a dream? Did she find another universe? Was it Hell? Would she ever make it back? If she wasn't still tripping she would have felt a myriad of guilt, shame, and disappointment. Instead, she only felt fear and despair.

_Million suns, it calls me on and on_

"Olivia"….

_Across the universe_

"Wake up!"

In an instant her eyes shot wide open, but not quite seeing, and her whole body seemed to gasp in horror. She felt hazy and….pain. She screamed out in pain and snatched her own arm where one of the sources of pain was coming from. Forty-six seconds after awakening she was still oblivious to the figure sitting beside her and the man towering over, a syringe held in his hand. They could only watch as she tried to reorient herself.

"You scratched your arms, Olivia." Olivia's eyes snapped towards the person speaking. She knew that voice. It was the same voice that had so often pervaded into her dream-world and helped her back into reality. He was her tether.

"Peter," she sighed and finally saw him. Her hands ignored the pain and reached out to him. Confusion was written all over her face.

"It's okay. Just relax. Okay, can you do that?" Peter pushed back her untamed hair and stared into her eyes searching for sanity. She nodded her head repeatedly. Walter knelt down next to the shaken agent and flashed a small light in her eyes.

"Now, follow my finger Agent Dunham," Walter spoke like an expressionless doctor.

"That was so stupid Olivia," Peter sternly spoke. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was scared shitless.

"What would ever possess you to d--" Peter started but Walter broke him off.

"Peter, pupils are still panning and heart rate is accelerating. Unfortunately, the drug won't clear from her system completely for at least another twelve hours."

Peter silently cursed himself. Like she really needs me to reprimand her right now. He looked at his father and nodded his head slightly. Noticing that Olivia wasn't even with it to fully listen to him anyway Peter assessed the agent before him. She looked confused, shaken, scared, and in pain. Instantly regretting his thoughts Peter reached out to Olivia.

"Okay, it's okay. Let's go home Liv," he coaxed; his voice seeped into Olivia's transfixed state, thick and sweet like honey.

_Jai guru de va om: __**Victory to God Divine**_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now Peter (and Walter!) has Olivia in his company. It's going to be a long night full of surprises, good and bad. And what's this? A kiss?!!!**

The rain droplets that pitted and pattered against the window she lay her flushed cheeks against began to soothe the still tripping agent. To Olivia, the world outside was black and white except for the tiny droplets that washed over the station wagon windows. Each droplet was as colorful as the next, like a rainbow. Unlike the frightful scene she had endured a little while ago, she welcomed this scene. She was transfixed by it; so transfixed that she was oblivious to the two other people in the car. Both of whom were riding in the front, anxiety etched across one's face and a blank express upon the other.

X

Walter quickly noticed that they had reached their destination—home.

"Is Agent Dunham staying the night Peter?" Walter asked. He waited for Peter to turn his gaze upon him and answer the question, but he just stared at the drugged agent looking out the window in the backseat.

"Yes, she is Walter," he whispered, barely audible. And with that Peter opened his door and began for the backseat door.

"You two can share the bed. I don't mind, honest!" Walter piped, following Peter to the backseat door and hovering over him.

"I can take the couch, or the closet, or the bathtub, or I could sleep in the lobby again. But, that man was awfully upset when I did," Walter trailed on, only trying to help his son, unaware that he was actually taxing him when he was already troubled.

Peter was trying to urge Olivia outside of the car but she was mesmerized by what he wasn't quite sure. He really wanted to just grab her with force, carry her inside to their hotel room, and shake her until she realized how stupid she was acting and how scared he had gotten—hell, he still was--but he didn't want to startle her.

Peter huffed in frustration, "Can we just work on getting her inside?" Walter nodded and held the door open while Peter finally coaxed Olivia outside of the car. With one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder, Peter lead Olivia into the hotel room and prayed the night would get better.

X

Peter walked Olivia into the room and surveyed the environment. His eyes landed on the couch and he set Olivia down there. After setting her down he cupped her cheek and tried to catch her gaze. It was obvious the drugs had not flushed out of her system. Their eyes—her focus—had only met Peter's twice this whole time; the first when he called her out of the bad trip and the other in the elevator—but even then, Peter wasn't quite sure if she was truly looking _at _him.

"Walter, think you can keep an eye on Olivia for a few minutes?" Peter asked, his eyes never leaving Olivia.

Walter, happy the Peter was giving him some responsibility, accepted the invitation with a slight nod.

"Okay, good." Peter's thumbs caressed Olivia's cheek. "I'll be right back, okay?" He knew he wouldn't get a response, but hoped for it anyway.

Walter watched Peter grab his phone and head out the door. When the door shut he peered at the agent.

_Now what? _

X

"How about a game? Battleship? Go Fish? Strip Poker?" Walter chuckled at his last suggestion. Walter stopped chuckling when Olivia stood from the couch and proceeded to unbutton her shirt. Walter's eyes bugged and he quickly ran over to the soaring agent.

"You must stop! At least until Peter gets back Agent Dunham! Please!" Walter tried his best to stop the agent. Being a scientist, but once being a drug user first and foremost, Walter knew Olivia had entered a new phase: sexual arousement.

Grabbing her arm while and trying to button the damned shirt back up, Walter stopped dead in his tracks when Olivia kissed him, fully, on the lips. His eyes bugged once more in amusement and sheer shock.

Of course, as fate would have it, the door to the hotel room opened and in stepped Peter.

Walter slightly pushed Olivia away from him and cried out, "She started it, Peter!"

Peter shut and locked the door behind him and walked towards Walter and Olivia, who was now fixated on touching the long silk drapes that hang in the window. She was definitely in a world of her own.

"Don't be mad," Walter whispered, honestly afraid his son was going to unleash upon him. Peter had to laugh.

"No offense Walter, but enjoy it."

Walter looked confused for a moment until a huge smiled appeared on his face. Peter steered Olivia back to the couch where she, for the first time all night, did as she was told.

"Exactly how long before this experience ends Walter?" Peter asked and pondered as to why fate chose for that kiss to play out with those two and not him instead of Walter. He supposed that he would rather take a passionate kiss from a lucid Olivia rather than a tripping Olivia. Maybe.

**Reviews are love **


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise, surprise! I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. Did you? Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!!!**

**X**

Two sets of hands, limbs, and mouths meander over gleaming, exposed bodies sparked with arousal. Large calloused hands gently rake honey colored hair while smaller hands snake over a bare chest. The kiss only deepens as seconds go by and they move to and fro passionately. Large hands migrate their way down another's body and begin to caress. When the kiss breaks, her mouth opens and one word escapes her lips.

_Peter_.

God, he loved how she groaned his name in longing.

_Peter! _

Peter stopped kissing when he realized the noise coming out of Olivia's mouth did not match her own voice.

"Peter!"

Peter's eyes darted open and he was met with two old-soul, gray eyes.

"Oh, my God," Peter mumbled in embarrassment and forlornness. Peter kicked back the covers and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Peter, as I've been trying to tell you, the bathroom has been occupied by Agent Dunham for a very long time. Now, I've been very patient but she's not responding to my request. Son, I don't think I can hold it any longer," Walter said matter-of-factly.

_Oh, shit, Olivia._

"Walter," Peter began while jumping out of the bed, "go use the lobby bathroom." Walter simply nodded and mumbled something about inconsiderate, drugged blondes.

A small knock on the bathroom door startled Olivia. "'Livy, it's me. Can I come in for a second?" Peter asked, the despair evident in his voice.

Blame etched Peter. He knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep or at least have been more careful. He only prayed that Olivia hadn't done anything stupid while he was asleep.

"Okay," she whispered so soft he wasn't sure if he actually heard her or if his mind was playing tricks on him again. He thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't still _noticeably_ excited.

Please, **R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! This was a lot of fun to write. As promised, this chapter is heavy with Bolivia! I swear!!!**

A small knock on the bathroom door startled Olivia. "'Livy, it's me. Can I come in for a second?" Peter asked, the despair evident in his voice.

Blame enraptured Peter. He knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep or at least have been more careful. He only prayed that Olivia hadn't done anything stupid while he was asleep.

"Okay," she whispered so soft he wasn't sure if he actually heard her or if his mind was playing tricks on him again. He thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't still _noticeably_ excited.

**X**

Olivia looked up from where she lay in the bathtub, sans the water. Watching Peter closely, she quickly noticed the fear and worry evident in his face and body language. She was surprised when he settled on the cold bathroom floor right next to her.

This was it; he was going to give it to her. How foolish could she be? Experimenting with drugs! When seconds passed and Peter just sat there looking at her expressionless, she spoke up.

"Why am I sleeping in a bathtub?" she asked meekly.

Oh, God, how could he stay mad at her? Peter broke out in a chuckle. He just shook his head.

"What did I do?" Olivia asked apprehensively. She had to know. So much of the night was a blur. The last thing she remembered was taking the LSD sprawled out on the couch, and waiting for the drugs to take affect. Bits and pieces of the night flashed in and out like a light bulb flickering on and off, but it was all too murky to fully construe.

"What didn't you try to do?" Peter laughed. She just stared at him, her eye widening in shock.

"Well, you started to strip and kiss Walter while I was out of the room," Peter laughed.

Olivia was embarrassed to say the least. She turned her gaze away from Peter's in shame.

"Hey…hey. Look, it's okay. We all do stupid things. Just don't do it again, okay? I mean, what would possess you to do such a thing? You know you could have just called me. I told you I'm here for you—whenever you need me. I mean why--"

She cut him off.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Peter dodged out of the way fast enough for Olivia to reach the toilet and heave.

_Must I be a dick all the time? _He silently cursed himself—again, and edged over to where she leaned, her head leaning in the toilet and her hair spilling over her pale, clammy arms.

He reached out and brushed the hair that spilled over her view--if she were to look up from the toilet.

"Well, your body is starting to detox," he said as he gently raked back more hair and ran his hands over her shuddering arms.

"When will it be over?" she asked weakly, her head never lifting from the toilet.

Peter had to catch himself before he chuckled at the scene playing out. He felt sorry for her, honestly, but she just looked so adorable. It must be the vulnerable side of Kick-Ass-Agent Olivia Dunham that he's never truly seen.

"About 8-12 hours," he replied.

"Oh, God!" she cried, heaving once more. As quick and unseeing as the vomit, a sudden rush of embarrassment and resentment for her own actions elicited. She pushed back Peter's caressing hands.

Baffled, he froze.

"Please, just give me a few minutes. Please, Peter," she stressed.

Peter accepted her request and rose from the cold linoleum floor. Stopping at the door, he turned around and reminded her he'd "just be in the next room if…"

"If I need you. I know," Olivia spoke, finishing his sentence for him. She exhaled the breath she had been holding when she heard his bare feet pitter patter across the floor and the bathroom door creak closed.

Hot tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. _Why did things have to be so complicated?_ She knew he was only trying the best he could to help her and yet she pushed him away. Why was she pushing him away?

_Because you're afraid he'll end up another 'John'. A traitor to your love. _She knew it wasn't fair to judge him in the same dark light she now held John in. _Why does this happen to me? _

Silent sobs turned louder to the listening ear and Peter was listening, wishing he would he had the balls to just stomp in there and pull her in an embrace. Instead, he lay in the dark, eyes closed, waiting for her to come out—waiting for her to need him.

X

When he felt two small arms snake around him and a cold body press gently against his back he remembered. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He felt her nuzzle her nose into the back of his neck; small hot puffs of breath teasing him. Memories of his dream just an hour or so prior threatened his body, but he repressed _that _urge. Instead, he rolled over to get a good look at her. He was surprised to see two ethereal green eyes stare back at him.

"I need you."

There it was. Reading her gaze, he accepted her apology with a nod. Growing bolder, he reached out, his thumbs grazing her delicate cheeks. She smiled a small sad smile.

"Thank you Peter," she spoke, her eyes never leaving his. Pulling her into his arms and closer to his chest, he whispered into her ear.

"Anytime, Sweetheart."

A few moments passed and when he thought she was fast asleep, her voice broke through the still night.

"Did I really kiss your father?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Peter chortled. "Yeah; you should have seen his face. I told him to enjoy it."

Olivia snuggled closer to him and murmured against his chest, "What else did I do?" Noticing sleep was about to capture her, he started to comb her hair like he had done in his dream.

"Well, for starters, you took LSD. I had to coax you out of the car when we arrived at the hotel. You mistook Walter for an attractive man and gave him a private show, and then you fell asleep in the bathtub. Maybe you and Walter are a match made in heaven after all…Although, I am a little jealous that Walter got a kiss and I didn't."

Olivia, a few seconds away from sleep, left him with these last few words.

"I thought he was you."

Smiling, Peter closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Should I continue? I was thinking of leaving it at this and starting something new. Reviews are like snack food: self-indulgent. **


End file.
